you love me: real or not real?
by ms.stylinson
Summary: peeta has always been there for her, and she finally realizes she loves him. this is how I wish the scene had gone between katniss and peeta. please read and review!


_I open the door of my house; it's not my house in Victors Village but my house at the seam. I turn to my left and see gale, he looks tired, and I can see why. In his hands, he is holding proudly eight rabbits. He places two on my kitchen table and leaves with six on his hand, hell trade them in the Hob and bring back my part I guess. I put my hand in my pocket and find a lot of berries and other plants, for some strange reason I don't remember picking them up but I don't mind. _

_I place the plants in the kitchen make my way through the house; I see prim milking her goat and my mom taking care of an injured miner. Everything is so... perfect. It's like my life had never changed. It's like I'm happy again._

_Suddenly, the environment in the house changes, I see people appearing out of nowhere. I hear an explosion, and after that I hear the cries of small children. The screams are like those of a horror movie, and it hurts like hell to hear them .One voice stands out from the rest, "its Prim" I hear myself whisper. I run a few I steps and see her lying on the ground, she's badly wounded. I bend on my knees and take her hand, she grabs her tight for a few seconds, then I feel her release my hand, I look into her eyes and see the life drained from them, she's gone._

_I can't take it anymore; I leave her there and run not knowing exactly where I'm going. I can still hear the children's scream coming from my now burning house. I just want to disappear._

_After awhile running I begin to feel tired so I slow down, I find myself right next to the square; I turn around and see Gale being whipped by a peacekeeper. I can see in his eyes how much it hurts. I look down and see a lot of blood drops. I can't take this anymore, I rush toward him, but I can't reach him. It's like some force is keeping me away from him. I yell at him, but neither Gale nor the peacekeeper seems to notice. I take a rock from the ground and throw it at the peacekeeper, it bounces right back and hits me in the leg. Now I understand, there's a force field separating me from them._

_I´d break the force field if I could but I can't find its "weak spot" so I just stand there watching. I know Gale is the one who's being whipped but I can feel the pain. I try to get out of there, leave it all behind, but my feet are stuck to the ground._

_Through the corner of my eye I can see Peeta walking towards me, he has a worried look on his face and he's screaming my name. He looks like he is about to give me a hug but his hands go straight to my neck. This time, he doesn't strangle me too hard so I spend a lot of time fighting for air, until I just give up_.

* * *

"KATNISS!"

I sit up, I'm hyperventilating, I'm shaking, and I'm covered in sweat. Peeta comes closer and puts a hand on my shoulder; I jump out of the bed fearing that he's going to strangle me again. I fall to the floor and sit there not knowing whether to run or not.

"Katniss" he is now whispering "katniss, its okay it was just a dream, relax sweetheart" he says those last words with a shy grin.

I don't know if I just believe him, my eyes examine all the room and I realize I'm not in my house at the seam but my house in Victors Village. Our house, since Peeta has been living with me for about 4 months now.

I think of everyone I saw at the dream, Prim dying again, Gale being whipped, and Peeta strangling me. I run a hand through my neck and I feel no pain at all. Maybe Peeta's right, maybe it was just a dream, but the screams, they were so real, especially prim, oh god I can't believe how much I miss her.

I feel Peeta´s thumb in my cheek, wiping a single tear. I try to hold myself together but I fail. I'm crying, and my sobs make my body shake. I feel Peeta sitting next to me. He slowly takes me in his arms and strokes my hair.

"It's okay katniss, it was just a dream. Its okay, I'm here for you. Do you want to talk about it?" I want to say yes but I know I won't be able without choking in my tears so I say no with my head instead.

We stay like that for a long time, and its good to know that no matter how bad my dreams are, or how horrible the situation is, Peeta, his comforting arms, and his sweet words, are always going to be there to comfort me .I turn my head and stare into his deep blue eyes. In them I can see how much he loves me.

"Thank you Peeta" I say and I bury my head in his chest.

"What for katniss?" he says with a small laugh.

" for everything, for taking care of me, keeping me sane, making me laugh all the time" another tear goes down my cheek, but this one, is a happy tear.

"You don't have to thank me for that, I do it simply because I love you, and I love to see you smile" that last sentence makes me smile and feel butterflies in my stomach.

I stare into his eyes again and say " still, thank you Peeta, you don't know how much that means to me. I love you." This is the first time I say those three words without any kind of pressure from someone else, and it feels so right. i lean closer and give him a kiss, his strong arms still wrapped around me.

He pulls apart and says "you love me, real or not real?"

"Real" I reply with a smile, really meaning what I said. I kiss him again, and it's like the outside world disappears, I have never felt safer, and its been a while since I have been truly happy, I wish this moment could last forever.


End file.
